Zeitstrahl - Spiegeluniversum (Ulrich Kuehn)
Legende *Canon-Ereignis *Canon Ereignis mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Fanfiction Ereignis *Non Canon Ereignis aus Sekundärquellen mit Erweiterungen aus Fanfictions *Non Canon Ereignis aus Sekundärquellen *Non-Canon Ereignis Historie: '1863 - 1913' 1863 *Generalmajor George Edward Pickett wendet im Sezessionskrieg unter General Longstreet die Schlacht bei Gettysburg zu Gunsten der Konföderierten Armee. *Pickett ist es, der durch seine Entscheidung in diesem Universum für den Point of Divergence verantwortlich zeichnet. Er beschließt, im Gegensatz zum Generalmajor des Primäruniversums, nachdem General Robert Edward Lee nicht bereit ist, die Nordstaatenarmee auf offenes Gelände zu locken, und die Reserven mit in die Schlacht zu werfen, sich mit Longstreet zu beraten, und Lee ablösen zu lassen. Lange ringt George Pickett am Lagerfeuer mit sich, und als er sich endlich zu diesem Schritt entschließt, und von dem umgestürzten Baumstamm aufsteht, auf dem er gesessen hat, ist ihm, als würde er sich für einen Moment selbst sehen, wie er in die andere Richtung zu seinem Zelt schreitet. George Edward Pickett reibt sich über die Augen, was ihm hilft dieses Trugbild zu verscheuchen, und geht dann, fest entschlossen, zu seinem Freund Longstreet. Nachdem er ihn endlich überzeugen kann, berät sich Longstreet noch einmal eingehend mit Lee, und enthebt ihn schließlich, wenn auch schweren Herzens, seines Postens. Am Folgetag hat Longstreet das Oberkommando über die Armee von Nord-Virginia übernommen und zwingt die Unionstruppen, sich seiner Armee auf offenem Gelände zu stellen. Die sieben Korps der Union werden vernichtend geschlagen, und Longstreet marschiert ohne nennenswerten Widerstand, in Washington ein. Die Sklaverei wird beibehalten, und bleibt weiterhin eine Institution, die auf sehr lange Sicht das Gesellschaftsbild der imperialen Erde prägen wird. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE), (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) 1865 *Unter Präsident Longstreet wird Pickett, dessen hervorragend vorgetragene Angriffe wesentlich zum Erfolg der Südstaatenarmee beigetragen haben, zum obersten militärischen Anführer der Konföderierten Staaten von Amerika. Pickett interveniert später in Mexiko und sorgt dafür, dass Kaiser Maximilian auf dem Thron bleibt. Dies soll später wesentliche Auswirkungen auf den Einfluss der Amerikaner auf Europa haben, da Truppen des Mexikanischen Kaisers, der wirtschaftlich von den Konföderierten Staaten abhängig ist, später massiv die Franzosen in den folgenden Kriegen unterstützen. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) 1871 *Die von den Mexikanern ausgebildete und unterstützte Armee gewinnt den Krieg gegen Deutschland und besetzt die deutschen Gebiete westlich des Rhein. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 1905 *Die massive Unterstützung der Franzosen durch Kaiser Maximilian hat dafür gesorgt, dass die osteuropäischen Länder, durch ein geschwächtes Deutschland, an Macht und Einfluss in Europa gewinnen. Durch fundamental von einander abweichende politische Strömungen in Europa destabilisiert die Region zusehends. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) '1914 - 1999' 1914 *Die Menschheit lernt nicht aus seinen Fehlern und führt ein Leben jenseits der Diplomatie. Schlachten werden ohne Verhandlungen immer blutiger geschlagen. Nur der Stärkste kann überleben. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Beginn des Ersten Weltkriegs, als jugoslawische Separatisten den Kaiser des Deutschen Kaiserreichs ermorden. Dieser hat zuvor eine neue kriegerische Expansionspolitik vor allem in den östlichen Ländern angekündigt. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1918 *Der erste Weltkrieg endet mit der bedingungslosen Kapitulation der deutschen Armee. Briten, Franzosen und Amerikaner ziehen sich aus dem besiegten Deutschland zurück. Russische Besatzungsmächte gründen die Sowjetrepublik Deutschland. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1920 *Frankreich wird zur Westpommerschen Volksrepublik. Aufstände der französischen Bevölkerung werden blutig niedergeschlagen. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1930 *Erstes Auftreten nationalsozialistischer Bewegungen in Belgien. Die sowjetischen Besatzungsmächte versuchten, die antisowjetischen Aufstände niederzuschlagen – ohne Erfolg. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1932 *Durch einen blutigen Militärputsch werden die sowjetischen Besatzungsmächte aus Österreich vertrieben. Der Putschist und Anhänger der Nationalsozialisten Adolf Hitler gründet das Groß-Österreichische Reich und macht sich selbst zum Großinquisitor. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1933 *Hitler marschiert mit seiner Groß-Österreichischen Armee in Deutschland ein und führt seine Truppen bis nach Berlin. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1935 *Bedingungslose Kapitulation der russischen Besatzer und Rückzug jenseits der Oder. Hitler gründet das Deutsche Reich und beginnt mit der Aufrüstung. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1939 *Beginn des zweiten Weltkriegs nach einer blutigen Schlacht an der polnischen Grenze. Hitler fällt in Polen, Tschechien und Ungarn ein. Österreich, Belgien, die Niederlande und Luxemburg werden deutsche Provinzen. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1941 *Nach Provokation durch die Amerikaner treten die Japaner in den Krieg ein. Kurz nach dem Angriff auf Pearl Harbor starten die Amerikaner einen Invasionsversuch an der japanischen Westküste. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1943 *Der Nazi-Wissenschaftler Albert Einstein entwickelt die erste Atombombe. Bei einem Testabwurf über London werden zwei Millionen Menschen getötet. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Japanische Truppen schlagen die amerikanischen Invasionsstreitkräfte durch den massiven Einsatz von chemischen Kampfstoffen zurück. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1945 *Den Amerikanern gelingt es, die Pläne für die Atombombe aus dem Forschungslabor in Peenemünde zu stehlen und diese selbst zu bauen. Durch den Abwurf mehrerer Bomben über Deutschland, Japan und Russland sterben mehr als 50 Millionen Menschen. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs und Gründung einer Weltregierung, genannt „United Nations“, mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten an der Spitze. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Beginn des Kalten Krieges zwischen der UN und der UdSSR. Die “Europäische Hegemonie (EH)“ wird als Bollwerk gegen die Bedrohung aus dem Osten gegründet. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1952 *Das Raumfahrtprogramm wird initialisiert. Bedeutende Wissenschaftler werden von der amerikanischen Weltregierung aus Europa in die Staaten entführt. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1955 *Zwei Jahre nach seinem Amtsantritt schafft Präsident Dwight D. Eisenhower die pseudo-demokratische Regierungsform der United Nations ab und etabliert eine Militärregierung. Der neue Diktator Eisenhower lässt Aufstände innerhalb der Mitgliedsstaaten blutig niederschlagen. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Die Militärregierung nennt sich selbst „United Empire of Earth (UEE)“. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1961 *Durch einen Putsch wird John F. Kennedy neuer Diktator des UEE. Er führt die Politik seines Vorgängers noch grausamer und blutiger fort. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1963 *Diktator John F. Kennedy wird bei einem Attentat japanischer Rebellen getötet. Als Vergeltungsschlag zerstört der neue Diktator Lyndon B. Johnson die japanische Hauptstadt Tokio. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1969 *Erste Mondlandung imperialer Astronauten. Beginn mit dem Aufbau einer Kontrollstation auf dem irdischen Mond. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1974 *Das „Star Wars“-Programm, bestehend aus Waffenkontrollstationen und Waffensatelliten im Erdorbit, wird gestartet. Erster Einsatz des Systems in Nordkorea. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1988 *Die UdSSR, die Vereinigten Islamischen Staaten, Nordkorea und China gründen die „Eastern Coalition (EC)“. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 1991 *Ein Aufstand gegen die UEE wurde im Nahen Osten durch den Einsatz der Orbitalsatelliten blutig niedergeschlagen. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Der erste Golfkrieg endet mit der totalen Vernichtung der Streitkräfte der Eastern Coalition. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) '2000 - 2099' 2001 *Anschlag der EC auf das World Government Center in New York. Fast 10.000 Menschen verlieren ihr Leben. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Als Vergeltung zerstören die Orbitalwaffen der Weltregierung die Hauptstädte Peking und Moskau. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 2003 *Die gemeinsamen Truppen des UEE und der EH greifen die Eastern Coalition in Persien an. Kandahar, Bagdad und Damaskus fallen im thermonuklearen Feuersturm. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Aufbau einer Militärregierung in den Vereinigten Islamischen Staaten. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 2027 *Durch den Einsatz genetisch hochgezüchteter Soldaten der Eastern Coalition Beginn der Eugenischen Kriege. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Da die Eugenischen Krieger auf einen modernen Waffenfundus zurückgreifen können, werden die Orbitalwaffen der UEE nutzlos. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 2030 *Khan Noonian Singh und die anderen genetisch hochgezüchteten Soldaten gewinnen die Eugenischen Kriege und unterwerfen das United Empire of Earth. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 2035 *Einsatz der Neutronenbombe amerikanischer Neo-Gardisten gegen Khans Anhänger auf der ganzen Welt. Khan und einige wenige seiner Schergen können der Vernichtung auf einem interstellaren Frachter der DY-100-KLASSE entkommen. Vereinzelte Überlebende des Bombeneinsatzes scharen sich um kleinere Siedlungen auf allen Kontinenten. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Beginn des post-apokalyptischen Horrors. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 2063 *Erster Warpflug durch Zefram Cochrane. Ein vulkanisches Aufklärungsschiff stellt den Ersten Kontakt mit der Erdbevölkerung her. Cochrane und seine Helfer töten die Vulkanier und übernehmen das außerirdische Schiff. 2070-2100 *Weiterentwicklung des Warpantriebs und Prüfung auf militärischem Nutzen. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Bei einem Treffen mit vulkanischen Wissenschaftlern werden diese gefangen genommen und gefoltert, damit sie ihr Wissen über ihre Technologien preisgeben. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) *Abbruch der vulkanischen Untersuchungen auf der Erde. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) '2100 - 2199' 2100 *Gründung des Terran Empire. Aufbau einer Eroberungsflotte und Unterwerfung des vulkanischen Volkes. (The MU-Timeline of Win Scott Eckert) 2107 *John Jefferson Pickett wird auf der Erde, im nordamerikanischen Bundesstaat Virginia, geboren. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) 2152 *Das Empire unterwirft bis zu diesem Jahr 94 Völker. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) 2154 *Der tholianische Krieg beginnt. Dem amtierenden Imperator wird Korruption vorgeworfen, weshalb es innerhalb der Eroberungsflotte Spannungen gibt und ein Putschversuch gestartet wird. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) *Das Schlachtschiff ENTERPRISE wird bei dem Versuch vernichtet, ein Sternenflottenschiff aus der Zukunft des Föderations-Universums aus tolianischem Gebiet zu stehlen. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels) *Nach einigen Wirrungen ergreift Imperatorin Hoshi Sato die Macht. Beim Sturm des Imperialen Palastes fällt ihr Favorit, Travis Mayweather. (ENT: Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2155 *Ende des Tolianischen Krieges. Imperatorin Sato strebt nach Macht in den romulanischen Territorien. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2158 *Im Sommer des Jahres wird das Typenschiff der neuen ANDROMEDA-KLASSE in Dienst gestellt. Es weist jedoch erhebliche Mängel im Kampf auf und wird kurze Zeit später von Einheiten der Rebellen vernichtet. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) *Im Winter desselben Jahres wird das zweite Kriegsschiff dieser Klasse, die ISS ANTARES / NCC-102 in Dienst gestellt. Bei der Konstruktion dieses Schiffes wurden die Mängel seines Vorgängers beseitigt, und weitere Schiffe dieser Klasse werden auf Kiel gelegt. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) 2159 *Vier weitere Raumschiffe der ANDROMEDA-KLASSE werden in Dienst gestellt. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) 2160 *Commander Jeffrey Gardner der Sohn von Fleetadmiral Gardner, bekommt durch Admiral John Jefferson Pickett Hinweise zugespielt, die auf eine Verschwörung der Admiralität gegen Hoshi Sato hinweisen, an dessen Spitze sein eigener Vater steht. Als er, zusammen mit Admiral Pickett, an der Spitze eines Trupps MACO´s in eine konspirative Zusammenkunft der Verschwörer platzt, zieht Gardner Senior seinen Phaser und legt auf Pickett an, doch Jeffrey Gardner ist schneller und rettet Pickett das Leben, indem er seinen eigenen Vater erschießt. Die restlichen Verschwörer werden inhaftiert und später hingerichtet. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE, STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) *Drei neue Raumschiffe der ANDROMEDA-KLASSE werden in Dienst gestellt. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) 2161 *Ein terranischer Flottenverband, mit der ISS DEFIANT und dem neuen Flottenflaggschiff, der ISS DAEDALUS / ICC-129 an der Spitze, bricht Anfang des Jahres in romulanisches Gebiet auf, um einen wichtigen Werftkomplex zu vernichten. Die Operation gestaltet sich schwieriger, als ursprünglich gedacht, und die Schlachtkreuzer ISS PATHFINDER / NX-06 und ISS PROTON / NX-10 fallen der Vernichtung anheim. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) *Der Romulanische Krieg beginnt mit der Zerstörung des Planeten Tu´Rakh IV. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE, STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) *Später stellt Flottenadmiral John Jefferson Pickett den Erfolg der Operation als seinen Erfolg dar, doch Hoshi Sato, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ein gewisses Misstrauen an der Loyalität des Admirals hegt, bestellt Jeffrey Gardner, ohne Wissen des Flottenadmirals, zu einer Audienz ein, um seine Version des Unternehmens zu hören. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) 2162 *Als Hoshi Sato Beweise dafür vorliegen, dass Admiral Pickett sie, mit Hilfe einiger Getreuer im Admiralstab, entmachten will, gibt sie Sektion 31 den Befehl zum Zugriff. Doch Pickett, der seine Vorbereitungen für ein solches Szenario längst getroffen hat, kann mit einigen Getreuen fliehen. Sein Verbleib bleibt zunächst ungeklärt. Die restlichen Verbündeten des Admirals, soweit bekannt, werden gefangen genommen und exekutiert. (STAR TREK - TIMELINE: Inheritance of the Empire) *Imperatorin Hoshi Sato heiratet ihren Verlobten Jeffrey Gardner. Im Laufe der Zeit laufen die Kämpfe für das Terranische Imperium immer besser. Mit der Planung eines neuen Schlachtkreuzer-Typen droht die Rebellion gegen das Terranische Imperium endgültig zerschlagen zu werden. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2163 *Die wird von Imperatorin Hoshi Sato aus dem aktiven Dienst genommen, um die bislang hinausgezögerten, notwendigen Untersuchungen der Schiffssysteme, um sie nachbauen zu können, durchführen zu lassen. Bis zu diesem Jahr hatte Jeffrey Gardner dies verhindert, weil die Flotte, seiner Meinung nach, noch nicht stark genug war, den Rebellen, ohne dieses Schiff aus der Zukunft, genug Widerstand leisten zu können. Die IX QUASAR, der erste Prototyp eines Warp-7 Raumschiffes wird, durch technische Mängel, beim Jungfernflug total vernichtet. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2165 *Das Schwesterschiff der vernichteten ISS QUASAR / IX-1964, die ISS PULSAR / IX-1965, absolviert, als erstes Schiff des Terranischen Imperiums erfolgreich den ersten Warp-7 Flug, und wird das Typenschiff eines neuen Schlachtkreuzertyps. Das Schiff ist mit Systemen ausgerüstet, die auch an Bord der ISS DEFIANT zu finden sind. Nach den erfolgreichen Testflügen, wird das Schiff in ISS PULSAR umbenannt. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2167 *Im Spiegeluniversum wird der Terranische Schlachtkreuzer ISS SCHARNHORST / ICC-1966 in Dienst gestellt. Dieser Schlachtkreuzer basiert auf der Technologie der USS DEFIANT und ist das erste Serienmodell der neuen PULSAR-KLASSE. T´Pol, die auf Capella IV in einem terranischen Arbeitslager inhaftiert ist, und in den Topalinminen arbeiten muss, wird von einem andorianischen Kommandotrupp, unter dem Befehl der beiden Generale Thy´Lek Shran und Thy´Ron Dheran, befreit. (STAR TREK - BREAKABLE) 2172-2182 *Romulanische Streitkräfte besetzen den Planeten Erde und versklaven dessen Bewohner; am Ende des Jahrzehnts werden die Romulaner vertrieben und der Krieg macht eine Wende zugunsten der Erdstreitkräfte. (BUCH: The Mirror Universe Saga - New Frontiers) 2186 *Nachfolgend zum Triumph der Erde über die Romulaner bei der Schlacht von Cheron, zerstören die Erdstreitkräfte eine der romulanischen Heimatwelten und die Bewohner der anderen Heimatwelt begehen daraufhin Massenselbstmord. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel) 2190-2199 *Das Imperium der Erde beginnt mit der großen Erweiterung und wird zum Vereinigten Imperium der Planeten, auch bekannt als das Terranische Imperium. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel, Crossover I) '2200 - 2299' 2264 *Das Empire wird sich eines Paralleluniversums bewusst, welches von einer Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten bevölkert ist, als die in beiden Universen bekannten Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant-Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott und Lieutenant Nyota Uhura die Plätze mit ihren Gegenstücken aus den anderen Universen tauschten. Der Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum denkt über eine Änderung des Status Quo im Imperium nach. (TOS: Ein Paralleluniversum) 2264-2270 *Tiberius Kirk ist für die Exekution von McCoy, Scott, Rand, M´Benga, Chekov und andere verantwortlich. (BUCH: Dunkler Sieg) *Spock hilft Kirk bei seinem Aufstieg, während er gleichzeitig plant, Kirk eventuell abzusetzen, seinen Platz einzunehmen und Veränderungen im Empire vorzunehmen. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) 2270 *Kirk wird Oberbefehlshaber der Imperialen Sternenflotte. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) 2275 *Kirk lässt Imperator Androvar Drake umbringen und setzt sich selbst als Imperator Tiberius der Erste ein. Spock wird zu seinem Stellvertreter. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) 2280 *Spock startet einen unblutigen Putsch und übernimmt die Führung des Imperiums. Tiberius entwischt und wurde nie gefangen genommen. Spock beginnt mit der Abrüstung der militärischen Einrichtungen und Schiffe und verspricht eine neue Ära von Frieden und Wohlwollen und einen Rückzug von den besetzten Welten. Tiberius überredet die Klingonen und die Cardassianer zur Bildung einer Allianz. (BUCH: Crossover I, Das Gespenst) 2285 *Eine kleine Gruppe von romulanischen Streitkräften, die Kinder des Himmels, überlebte die Zerstörung ihrer Heimatwelten, um gegen das geschwächte Empire zu kämpfen. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass sie dem Empire einige schwere Schläge versetzen konnten, hatten sie gegen die getreuen Einheiten von Imperator Spock keine Chance und wurden vernichtet. (BUCH: The Mirror Universe Saga - New Frontiers, Dunkler Spiegel) '2300 - 2399' 2310 *Die Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz erklärt dem Empire den Krieg und besiegt es. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) 2313 *Es kommt zur entscheidenden Schlacht, zwischen dem Imperium und der Allianz, bei Wolf 359, sieben Komma acht Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. In strategischer Hinsicht die letzte Bastion vor der Heimatwelt der Menschen. Die Schlacht dauert drei Tage. Die vereinten klingonischen und cardassianischen Streitkräfte greifen das an, was von der Flotte des Empire übrig geblieben ist. Dreihundertneunzig terranische Schiffe gehen verloren. Mehr als hundertundzehntausend Besatzungsmitglieder kommen ums Leben. Es gelingt dem Feind, die Verteidigungslinien zu durchbrechen und zur Erde vorzustoßen. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) *Nach der finalen Schlacht des Krieges bei Wolf 359 hörte man nichts weiter von Tiberius, dem die Flucht in die Tiefen des Weltalls gelungen zu sein scheint. (BUCH: Das Gespenst) *Spock geht in den Untergrund und wird zum Führer der vulkanischen Widerstandsbewegung. (BUCH: Crossover I, Das Gespenst) *Nach langen Jahren unter der brutalen Domination durch das Empire tritt Bajor der Allianz bei. Menschen und Vulkanier dienen nun als Sklaven für die Allianz. (BUCH: Crossover I, Das Gespenst) *Imperator John Harriman wird von der Allianz öffentlich hingerichtet. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2314 *Die Cardassianerin Iliana Rakalon wird auf Cardassia geboren. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2317 *Die Cardassianerin Gilora Rakalon wird auf Cardassia geboren. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2328 *Der Trill Torias Tarun wird geboren. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2341 *Der Andorianer Tar´Kyren Dheran wird auf Andoria - Kontinent Ka´Thela in der Provinz Dhara im kleinen Ort - Li Mi´She, geboren. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2352 *Die Familie Dheran wird von ihrem cardassianischen Besitzer nach Irill deportiert, wo die Eltern von Tar´Kyren auf dem Starport arbeiten müssen. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2358 *Tar´Kyren Dheran wird ebenfalls zum Arbeitsdienst am Raumhafen gezwungen. Im März des Jahres lernt Dheran, Valand Kuehn kennen, der sich als Blinder Passagier an Bord eines Frachtcontainers, an Bord eines tellaritischen Frachters, von der Erde befindet. Der Andorianer findet einen Weg den vollkommen apatischen, terranischen jungen Mann, der ihm schlicht leid tut, und der auf kaltem Drogenentzug zu sein scheint, vom Raumhafengelände zu schmuggeln. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Für einige Tage versteckt Tar´Kyren den 21-jährigen Terraner in einer schwer zu findenden Höhle, und bringt ihm alles, was er zum Überleben braucht. Immer wieder redet er dem Terraner dabei ins Gewissen, sich nicht hängen zu lassen und gegen die Folgen seiner Drogensucht anzukämpfen. Als er sicher ist, dass der Mensch nicht von den Sicherheitskräften der Allianz auf Andoria gesucht wird, schafft er ihn zu seinen Eltern nach Hause, wovon diese alles andere, als begeistert sind. Sie geben ihrem Sohn jedoch nach, ihn für eine Weile bei sich zu verstecken, bis es ihm wieder besser geht. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2359 *Tar´Kyren Dheran und Valand Kuehn entdecken zufällig die versunkene Eisstadt Kharon-Dhura in der südlichen Eiswüste von Tlanek. Kuehn versteckt sich in der Folgezeit dort. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2360 *Im Spätsommer des Jahres fliegt Tar´Kyrens Handeln durch einen dummen Zufall auf. Die Häscher Iliana Rakalons kommen jedoch zu spät um ihn zu verhaften, da Tar´Kyren Dheran von seinem Freund Hat´Meran Toren gewarnt werden kann. Zusammen mit seiner sieben Jahre jüngeren Schwester, Tia´Lynara, flieht er nach Ker´Dhoran, wo er das Shuttle in einer erzaderhaltigen Höhle versteckt, die eine Entdeckung unmöglich macht. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Da Iliana Rakalon seiner nicht habhaft werden kann, lässt sie seine Eltern gefangen nehmen und hinrichten. Als Tar´Kyren wenige Tage später davon erfährt, schwört er blutig Rache zu nehmen. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2361 *Im Verbund mit Valand Kuehn, der diesen Hass mit ihm teilt und nun in dem Andorianer noch anfacht, gründet Tar´Kyren auf Andoria eine geheime Widerstandszelle, die zunächst einmal nur aus ihm selbst, seiner Schwester und Valand Kuehn besteht. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2367 *Noch immer arbeitet die Zelle Dherans im Geheimen und schürt in den andorianischen Städten subtil den Hass gegen die Besatzer. Allerdings ist die Allianz zu mächtig, als dass sich die meisten Andorianer zu offenem Widerstand hinreißen lassen möchten. Es gelingt lediglich einige Unzufriedene, die zum Widerstand entschlossen sind, in ihre Gruppe aufzunehmen. und einige weitere Widerstandszellen zu etablieren, die ebenfalls im Verborgenen arbeiten. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Das Kriegsschiff ISS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D unter dem Kommando des terranischen Allianz-Kollaborateurs Jean-Luc Picard scheitert bei dem Versuch, eine Invasion in das Föderations-Universum vorzubereiten. (BUCH: Dunkler Spiegel) 2368 *Die siebzehnjährige Tal´Inuray Shiran schließt sich der Widerstandszelle Dherans an. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2370 *Major Kira Nerys aus dem Föderations-Universum und Dr. Julian Bashir wurden bei einem Unfall in das Spiegeluniversum transportiert. In diesem Universum ist Kira Nerys von Bajor die Indendantin der Raumstation Terok Nor im Orbit von Bajor. Der Cardassianer Garak ist ihr erster Offizier, Odo ein Sklaventreiber in der Erzverarbeitungsanlage der Station. Miles O'Brien ist ein Sklavenarbeiter, der Ferengi Quark führt eine Bar auf Terok Nor und Benjamin Sisko ist der Anführer von terranischen Freibeutern, welche für die Intendantin arbeiten. Quark und Odo aus dem Spiegeluniversum sterben, während Sisko, O'Brien und andere Menschen von Terok Nor flüchten und eine Rebellion gegen die Allianz beginnen. (DS9: Die Andere Seite) *Als Iliana Rakalon zur Intendantin von Andoria berufen wird, schlägt für die Widerstandszelle von Tar´Kyren Dheran und Valand Kuehn die Stunde der Wahrheit. Sie schaffen es, mit der Unterstützung weiterer Widerstandszellen, in den Regierungssitz auf Andoria einzudringen, die Leibwache der Intendantin zu töten, und in ihre Privatgemächer vorzustoßen. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Die cardassianische Intendantin wird von ihnen vollkommen überrascht und Tar´Kyren Dheran tötet Iliana Rakalon. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Die Widerstandszelle Dherans flieht von Andoria. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2371 *Nach dem Tod von Benjamin Sisko aus dem Spiegeluniversum wird Benjamin Sisko aus dem Föderations-Universum gekidnapped und in das Spiegeluniversum gebracht, um den Platz des toten Sisko als Führer der Rebellion gegen die Allianz einzunehmen. Miles O'Brien, Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir, Tuvok von Vulkan und der Ferengi Rom sind weitere Mitglieder der Rebellen. Der Rom des Spiegeluniversums stirbt. Die Rebellen retten einen Wissenschaftler, Jennifer Sisko, aus den Händen von Kira und Garak an Bord von Terok Nor, und Sisko kehrt in sein Universum zurück. (DS9: Durch Den Spiegel) *Nach monatelanger Irrfahrt, von einem Versteck zum nächsten, erreicht das Shuttle der Widerständler, unter der Führung von Tar´Kyren Dheran, Anfang des Jahres die Badlands, und die Suche nach dem Widerstand gegen die Allianz beginnt. Schließlich finden sie Siskos Basis und bitten ihn, sich im anschließen zu dürfen. Sisko verhört die Gruppe einige Tage lang intensiv, bevor er überzeugt davon ist, keinen Spitzeln der Allianz auf den Leim zu gehen. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2372 *Jennifer Sisko aus dem Spiegeluniversum bringt Jake und Ben Sisko aus dem Föderations-Universum in ihr Universum, wo die terranischen Rebellen die Station Terok Nor erobert und Intendantin Kira gefangen genommen haben. Garak flüchtet und bringt Verstärkung in Form von Regent Worf, einem hochrangigen klingonischen Commander, mit zurück. Sisko hilft O'Brien, Bashir und Dax aus dem Spiegelversum in der Schlacht gegen Worf und Garak, während Kira flüchten kann. Jennifer Sisko und der Ferengi Nog aus dem Spiegeluniversum sterben. (DS9: Der Zerbrochene Spiegel) *TEROK NOR Wird von den terranischen Rebellen erobert und die ISS DEFIANT / NX-74205 wird auf Kiel gelegt. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2374 *Intendantin Kira und Bareil aus dem Spiegelversum betreten das Föderations-Universum, um einen bajoranischen Drehkörper zu stehlen (DS9: Erkenntnis). *Intendant Spock und Kate Janeway aus dem Spiegelversum, Mitglieder der terranischen Rebellen, entführen James Kirk aus dem Föderations-Universum, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Intendant Spock hat mit Saavik eine Tochter: T´Val. (BUCH: Das Gespenst). *Neelix und Tasha Yar aus dem Spiegelversum sind Sklaven der Allianz. Regent Jean-Luc Picard, Alynna Nechayev und Tom Paris aus dem Spiegelversum sind Kollaborateure, die mit der Allianz zusammenarbeiten. Beverly Picard aus dem Spiegelversum ist bereits schon länger tot. Tasha Yar aus dem Spiegelversum stirbt. (BUCH: Das Gespenst). *Es wird angenommen, dass Imperator Tiberius immer noch am Leben ist und Regent Picard in Wirklichkeit für ihn arbeitet, genauso wie die beiden Kommandanten William Riker und Geordi LaForge. (BUCH: Dunkler Sieg) 2375 *James T. Kirk bringt den ehemaligen Imperator Tiberius zur Strecke. (BUCH: Dunkler Sieg) *In der Annahme, das Vertrauen des Regenten Worf zurück zu gewinnen, entführt Intendantin Kira den großen Nagus aus dem Föderations-Universum und erpresst für ihn eine Tarnvorrichtung. Quark und Rom aus dem Föderations-Universum reisen zusammen mit Ezri aus dem Spiegelversum in dieses, um die Tarnvorrichtung auszuliefern und den großen Nagus zu befreien. Jadzia, eine Rebellin im Spiegelversum, wurde kurz zuvor getötet. Brunt, Garak und Vic Fontaine (die wahre Person, kein Hologramm) aus dem Spiegelversum sterben. Die Rebellen, welche von O'Brien und Bashir geführt werden, nehmen Regent Worf gefangen, während Intendantin Kira fliehen kann. (DS9: Die Tarnvorrichtung) 2376 *Die durch Agenten der Rebellen von der Sternenflotte des Föderations-Universums gestohlenen Schiffsbaupläne werden als Grundlage für eigene Schiffe genommen. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2378 *Mit der Wiedereinführung des alten, terranischen Rangsystems, wird Tar´Kyren Dheran, dessen taktisches Verständnis seinen Anführern deutlich aufgefallen ist, zum Captain ernannt, und übernimmt gegen Ende des Jahres das Kommando über die etwas betagte ISS ICICLE / NCC-79823. Im selben Jahr beginnt Admiral Tarun damit, eine Flotte zur Rückeroberung der Erde aufzustellen und erste Verhandlungen mit den Gorn und den Tholians des Normaluniversums aufzunehmen, um die dort existierende, mächtige Föderation zu schwächen. Dies stellt "Phase 1" der Invasionspläne des NTE in das Primäruniversum dar. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2380 *Bei einem Überfall auf eine Kolonie der Allianz stirbt Tal´Inuray Shiran. Nur Valand Kuehn war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihr. Kurz darauf lernt Dheran Captain Christina Carey kennen. Beide sind, auf eine diabolische Art, sofort von einander fasziniert, und so verwundert es nicht, dass beide eine leidenschaftliche Affäre mit einander beginnen. Dabei sind die Gefühle Dherans von einer gewissen Ambivalenz geprägt. Es entwickelt sich in der Folgezeit eine Art Hassliebe zwischen beiden, die sich im Bett gelegentlich durch eine fast schon brutale Verhaltensweise auszeichnet. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2381 *Dank der Baupläne, die bereits seit Jahren von verschiedenen Agenten des Empire gesammelt wurden ist die Neue Imperiale Flotte, die im Geheimen auf einer zuvor eroberten, cardassianischen Werftstation gebaut wurde bereit, die Erde zu erobern. Auch die bereits etwas betagte ICICLE profitiert davon. Sie wird Anfang des Jahres dort modernisiert und erhält einige waffentechnische Modifikationen. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Die Schlacht um die Erde und Vulkan entbrennt, in deren Folge die Verteidiger aufgeben müssen. Die ICICLE ist bei der Befreiung der Erde dabei und ihre Jagdmaschinen kämpfen die bodengestützte Luftabwehr nieder. Wenig später marschieren O´Brien und Bashir triumphal im ehemaligen Imperialen Palast, der nun vom Gouverneur der Erde genutzt wird, in Paris ein und lassen Legat Macet hinrichten. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Nicht zuletzt im Zuge dessen kann Vulkan, praktisch im Handstreich erobert werden. Tarun tötet im Auftrag Bashirs, O´Brien, der für die Erde friedlichere Pläne hatte und Bashir ernennt sich daraufhin selbst zum Imperator des Neuen Terranischen Imperiums. Tarun wird zum Oberkommandierenden der Flotte ernannt und erhält das Kommando über die ISS ENDEAVOUR. Im selben Jahr gelingt dem Imperium bereits ein erster Versuch, ein ganzes Schiff in das andere Universum zu schicken. Die ISS TITAN / NCC-80102. Dies endet jedoch mit einem Fiasko. Deswegen gilt nun sein Augenmerk dem Captain der ISS ICICLE, der sich bei der Befreiung der Erde einen Namen gemacht hat. Tarun erkennt in dem Andorianer Anlagen, die auch er selbst an sich weiß, und er beschließt, den Andorianer für zukünftige Kommandoaktionen und den nächsten Übergang eines Raumschiffs in das Primäruniversum vorzumerken. Dass Dheran eine Beziehung zu Christina Carey unterhält veranlasst den Großadmiral zunächst jedoch, dem Andorianer gegenüber misstrauisch zu bleiben. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) *Gegen Ende des Jahres gelingt es andorianischen Kommandotruppen, unter der persönlichen Führung von General erster Verbandsgröße, Varinea Thren, die heimlich mit Imperator Bashir paktiert, zur Erde vorzustoßen und den Imperialen Palast zu infiltrieren. Bei diesem Handstreich wird Torias Tarun getötet und Varinea Thren wird von Bashir, nachdem Andoria offiziell dem Neuen Terranischen Imperium eingegliedert wird, zur neuen Großadmiralin der Imperialen Flotte ernannt. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2382 *Großadmiralin Varinea Thren schickt Tar´Kyren Dheran, mit der ISS ICICLE, zu Beginn des Jahres in das Primäruniversum, nachdem das Verfahren zum Übergang zwischen den Universen perfektioniert worden ist. Mit an Bord befindet sich diesmal Christina Carey, die sich selbst ein Bild von den Fortschritten der Interdimensionalen Übergangstechnik machen will. Dort fliegt das Kriegsschiff zunächst den Klentorin-Asteroidengürtel, ganz in der Nähe des Forlan-Systems an und legt sich dort, in einem aufgegebenen Stützpunkt der Tzenkethi, auf die Lauer. Als die ORGANIA, ein Forschungsschiff der Föderation, das Gebiet anfliegt, lässt es Dheran von dem Stützpunkt aus, mit einer Massekanone beschießen, so dass es in dem Asteroidengürtel, wie ein Unfall aussieht. Gleichzeitig sendet er das Notsignal eines Kriegsschiffes der Tzenkethi auf deren Frequenzen. Seine Hoffnung, dass Hilfe von STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 entsandt wird, erfüllt sich und das Glück ist dem imperialen Captain hold, denn die USS ICICLE ist mit bei den Kampfschiffen, die der ORGANIA zu Hilfe eilen. Gleichzeitig trifft eine Kampfgruppe der Tzenkethi ein und sorgt für Verwirrung. In einem gewagten Unternehmen gelingt es, Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran und Commander Pasqualina Mancharella auf die ISS ICICLE zu entführen und sie durch ihre Gegenparts aus dem Spiegeluniversum zu ersetzen, ohne dass zunächst Jemand Verdacht schöpfen kann. Während die USS ICICLE zu ihrer Basis zurückkehrt, versetzt der Christina Carey die ISS ICICLE ins Spiegeluniversum. Zurück bleibt ein Beobachtungsteam der ICICLE, dass nachfolgen soll, sobald die beiden Offiziere der ISS ICICLE, die STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 sabotieren sollen, das Signal geben, dass die Flotte des Imperiums die Station gefahrlos angreifen kann. Doch es kommt zu einem unerwarteten Ereigniss, mit dem Niemand im Imperium gerechnet hat. Bevor sich der unsichtbare, interdimensionale Riss, den die ISS ICICLE beim Übergang erzeugt hat, vollkommen schließen kann, durchfliegt das Shuttle von Konteradmiral Valand Kuehn, der sich auf dem Weg nach Farrolan IV befindet, das betreffende Raumgebiet und sein Shuttle wird, ohne dass der Admiral dies zunächst feststellt, mit in das Spiegeluniversum gerissen. Erst bei Erreichen seines Zielortes bemerkt der Konteradmiral, dass die Verhältnisse nicht so sind, wie sie sein sollten. Valand Kuehn zieht alle Register seines Könnens und landet unbemerkt auf Farrloan IV. Dort ist er gezwungen einen Offizier des Imperiums zu töten, der ihn nach seiner Landung überrascht. Nachdem er die Uniform des Toten angelegt, und festgestellt hat, dass das Imperium dieselben Rangabzeichen benutzt wie in seinem eigenen Universum, gibt er sich als Imperialer Konteradmiral aus. Kurze Zeit später trifft er, zu seiner völligen Überraschung, auf Ahy´Vilara Thren, das Spiegelbild seiner verstorbenen Frau. Kuehn erfährt, dass ihre Familie sie für tot hält, seit sie als Sklavin von der Allianz dorthin verschleppt wurde. Es gelingt Valand Kuehn das Vertrauen der Andorianerin, die auch nach ihrer Befreiung durch das Imperium nicht viel von den neuen Machthabern hält, zu gewinnen, da sie seiner verstorbenen Frau in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnelt. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelingt es ihm, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Freund Tar´Kyren und sein XO hier gefangengehalten werden, seinen Freund und die Spanierin zu befreien. Obwohl Commander Ahy´Vilara Thren herausfindet, woher Kuehn und seine Freunde stammen, unterstützt sie den Konteradmiral, denn längst ist sie ihm emotional fast ebenso nahe gekommen, wie ihr Gegenpart aus dem Primäruniversum vor so langer Zeit. Sie ist bereit ihm einen Weg zur Rückkehr in sein eigenes Universum zu zeigen. Valand Kuehn versucht, die Andorianerin dazu zu bewegen, mit ins Primäruniversum zu kommen, doch ein Implantat, dass alle Sklaven der Allianz tragen haben müssen, macht dies unmöglich. Schweren Herzens kehrt Valand Kuehn, zusammen mit Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella, an Bord seines Shuttles, in ihr angestammtes Universum zurück. Dort fliegt er STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71 an. Während seine Begleiter an Bord des Shuttles bleiben sucht der Konteradmiral Torias Tarun auf und informiert ihn vom Austausch zweier seiner Offiziere. Die beiden Imperialen Offiziere können gefangengenommen werden, und Valand Kuehn schlägt Tarun eine riskante Vorgehensweise vor. Tarun lässt daraufhin Tar´Kyren Dheran zu Spiegel-Pasqualina Mancharella, und Pasqualina Mancharella zu Spiegel-Dheran sperren, wobei er die imperialen Offiziere in dem Glauben lässt, es wäre der jeweilige Kamerad des Imperiums. Das Verwirrspiel des Admirals gelingt zunächst, doch dann durchschaut Spiegel-Dheran das Komplott und es gelingt ihm beinahe, die Pasqualina Mancharella aus dem Primäruniversum zu töten. Da er vor seiner Inhaftierung seinen Plan bereits zu großen Teilen hat ausführen können, gelingt es ihm und seiner Kameradin aus dem Spiegeluniversum, mit einem Shuttle, von der Station in den Klentorin-Asteroidengürtel zu fliehen, wo ihnen knapp die Flucht vor ihren Verfolgern, zurück ins Spiegeluniversum, glückt. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2384 - 2386 *Großadmiralin Thren beginnt mit der Aufrüstung der Flotte. Varinea Thren bezichtigt Imperator Bashir des Hochverrats. Als dieser sich der Verhaftung widersetzt, tötet Varinea Thren ihn. Die Andorianerin übernimmt die Macht und ruft sich selbst zur neuen Imperatorin aus. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2387 *In der finalen Schlacht des Imperiums gegen die Flotten der Föderation unterliegen die Truppen von Imperatorin Thren der geballten Macht von sieben der zehn Taktischen Flotten, und die Andorianerin stirbt. Die Übergänge zwischen den Universen können versiegelt werden und eine weitere Gefahr aus diesem Spiegeluniversum scheint vorerst gebannt zu sein. (STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR) 2388 *Dem Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte liegen Berichte vor, nach denen eine erneute Invasion des Föderations-Universums aus dem Spiegelversum drohen soll. Mit dem Starfleet Corps of Engineers macht man sich daran, ein Abwehrsystem gegen den interdimensionellen Transporter zu entwickeln. Das Computervirus „Damokles“ ist geboren. Es greift die Computersysteme des Empires an und zerstört alle Daten über den Transporter, danach setzt es die Technologien durch einen Kaskadeneffekt außer Gefecht. Dem Empire fehlt es nun an Technologie, um in das Föderations-Universum hinüberwechseln zu können. Die beiden Geheimdienstagenten, welche das Virus ausgesetzt hatten, werden gefangen genommen und exekutiert. (BUCH: USS SENTINEL: Gestrandet) 2390 *Ein Ingenieur macht in den Datenbanken der auf Veridian III abgestürzten ISS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D, welche unter dem Kommando des Kollaboratuers Jean-Luc Picard gestanden hatte, eine Entdeckung: die Enterprise konnte durch Modifikation des Hauptdeflektors in das Föderations-Universum übersetzen. Nach erfolgreichen Tests wird dieses Verfahren als Standard auf allen Schiffen des Empires eingesetzt. (BUCH: USS SENTINEL: Gestrandet) '2400 - 2410' 2403 *Die ISS BENJAMIN SISKO / NCC-75633 wird im Föderations-Universum vom Piratenschiff DAMNED SOUL zerstört. Es häufen sich die Gerüchte, dass das Empire eine Invasion starten will. (BUCH: USS SENTINEL: Bewährungsprobe) 2407 *Unbestätigten Gerüchten zu Folge hält sich auf Meridia III ein geheimes Sondierungskommando des New Terran Empire auf. Es wird von einigen Sternenflottenoffizieren, welche dort gerade Urlaub machen, in die Flucht geschlagen. (USS Sentinel: Urlaubsgrüße von Meridia III) 2408 *Einem Agenten des Empires gelingt es, auf Deep Space 12 an brisante Daten über ein geheimes Experiment an Bord der USS SENTINEL zu gelangen. Er flüchtet mit einem Viper-Jäger tiefer in den Briar Patch und kann durch eine Subraumanomalie, eine so genannte Pocket Fold, entkommen. (BUCH: USS SENTINEL: Gestrandet) 2410 *Es gelingt einem Kommando des New Terran Empire, die USS JEAN-LUC PICARD in eine Falle zu locken und ihre Schilde auszuschalten. Ein Prisenkommando entert das Schiff und nimmt Geiseln. Dies wird in Geheimdienstkreisen als "Phase 5" für die Invasionspläne des NTE gewertet. (BUCH: USS SENTINEL: Spiegel) Quellenangabe: Quellen: * The STAR TREK-Timeline by Win Scott Eckert * STAR TREK - BREAKABLE * STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR * Das Gespenst * Dunkler Sieg * Die Bewahrer * USS SENTINEL: Bewährungsprobe * USS SENTINEL: Urlaubsgrüße von Meridia III * USS SENTINEL: Gestrandet * USS SENTINEL: Spiegel Siehe auch: * Zeitstrahl Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum Kategorie:STAR TREK - ICICLE Kategorie:STAR TREK - DARK MIRROR Kategorie:STAR TREK - BREAKABLE